omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Man
Character Synopsis Time Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light for use in time travel experiments. However, he is only a prototype robot (as mentioned by Dr. Wily), since Dr. Light's time travel theory had not yet been perfected at the time, causing Time Man's functions to not be complete, and he is consumed by a crippling inferiority complex due to this. However, he also doesn't show any appreciation for the timeliness of punctual robots such as Ice Man. As seen in most of his conversations, he additionally tends to not speak much if he thinks it will waste time. Character Statistics Tiering: High 5-A Verse: Mega Man Name: Time Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Was created around the time of the original 6 robot masters, so he should be relative in age) Classification: Robot Master, DLN-000 - Punctual Protype Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (Time Man has a connection to time due to initially being built for time travel, as such he can slow down time to a snail's pace), Energy Manipulation (Has the ability to create purple energy that can bypass solid objects), Statistics Amplification (Time Man can speed himself or his attacks up through the use of time bending), Teleportation, Life-Force Manipulation (When slowing down Time, he can gradually drain the life of those caught in it, as evident with Guts Man), possibly Blood Manipulation (Claimed to be capable of stopping Ice Man's eternal time flow, which in context seems to be a reference to blood flow). Resistance to Time Manipulation (Capable of moving while in Time Stops, even ones not of his own), Life-Force Manipulation (His time slows can drain one of their life, which doesn't effect Time Man himself) Destructive Ability: Dwarf Star Level (Despite being a prototype, he's shown to be comparable to the likes of Cut Man and Ice Man. Capable of fighting on par with the likes of Mega Man ) Speed: Massively FTL (Regularly keeps up with Mega Man and has no issues reacting to his attacks). Higher with Time Manipulation (Capable of speeding up his attacks while slowing down his opponents. He's shown he can also increase the speed in which he moves as well) Lifting Ability: Class G (Due to being built similarly to Mega Man, he should be comparable to Mega Man in this category) Striking Ability: Dwarf Star Class (Can deal damage to Mega Man with his attacks) Durability: Dwarf Star level (Can survive hits from Mega Man, other MM1 Robot Masters and Wily Machine 1) Stamina: Limitless due to being a Robot Master Range: Tens of kilometers with average projectiles. Higher with Time Manipulation Intelligence: Time Man is shown to be intelligent, as he can figure out that "Mega Man?" was a mockery of the actual Mega Man. Is considered a skilled fighter and is good enough to keep up with Mega Man. Deciphered Yellow Devil's bizarre language. Weaknesses: Thunder Beam or just lightning based attacks in general deal extra damage to him Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Slow:' The main ability of Time Man that when used, temporarily slows down time and can even drain life from opponents as evident with Guts Man. Charging his weapon will make him stop time, slowing down time for a longer period than Mega Man. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Robot Masters Category:Males Category:Time Bender Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Tier 5